


Gaming

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my 30 day OTP challange.

Dipper was confident in his chess, till he faced against Bill that was. And now he was almost defeated with this ridiculous bet hanging in air. Not to mention Mabel and grunkle Stan laughing ant how parenthetically he lost.

“What's wrong, Pine Tree?” Bill asked smiling smugly. Ford just shook his head. He was from very start against this game and bet and now was forced to watch by his brother and Mabel.

Dipper just glared at blonde on opposite side of the board. He got no intention of giving out his first kiss to Bill. 

On other side demon was excited, it all came just from his curiosity and fact that Dipper plainly refused to give him a kiss. Not that Bill fully understood it all, he just knew that first kisses were a big deal. And Dippers reactions during the dame were just a pure gold for the demon.

Just then worst thing Dipper could imagine to happen happened. Wendy came looking for Stan. “It's not nice to slack off when we're working… What's going on here. And whose this?” It was first time she saw Bill in his human form.

“Names Bill Cipher, but we've already meet.” Demon introduced himself before Ford could cut in. “Like, you're that creepy demon we were fighting last week?” Wendy asked taking short step back. Bill just nodded taking one of few last figures Dipper still got. “But I lost quite a bit of my power and I'm bound to Pine Tree.” he added pointing his opponent, who was on verge of giving up. At this point he lost all interest in Wendy fully focusing on Dipper.

“How about we change the bet, kid?” Bill asked as Wendy and Stan left due to some tourists arriving. “Change?” Mabel asked. She was excited at prospect of her twin loosing his first kiss, no matter to who and why. Just another summer memory.

“Yes instead of me kissing it'd be you kissing. You can chose where.” Dipper narrowed his eyes. There had to be a catch. “And?” human asked, already tense atmosphere got even harder. “And that's it. I'm happy as long as I get my kiss.” Bill replied. “Fine...” Dipper agreed feeling that he'll come to regret it somehow. 

Just few minutes later Bill won and smiled triumphantly. “So...” Before demon could gloat Dipper quickly gave him a peck on cheek and ran off to hide from everyone. Bill was stuck there wondering what was all the big deal about something like this while Mabel was rolling around laughing and Ford excused himself saying something about planning a renovation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
